


Roto

by Arkannos



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Dolor, Friendship/Love, Hate, Human Pennywise (IT), Love/Hate, M/M, Obsession, Odio - Freeform, Robert "Bob" Gray - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slash, Yaoi, sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkannos/pseuds/Arkannos
Summary: Le habían humillado. Le habían herido no sólo físicamente, también a su orgullo a él, El Devorador de Mundos. Se encargaría de que todos pagaran, empezando por el patético líder.Lo dejaría roto, no sólo en cuerpo, también le rompería el alma y el corazón en mil fragmentos.De Bill Denbrough no quedaría más que un cascarón vacío.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspire en un video de YouTube titulado PennywiseXBill con la canción Younblood de 5 seconds of summer.
> 
> Espero disfruten la cofcortacof lectura... Quizá tenga continuidad, aun no lo se, depende de la recepción que tenga. Dejenme un comentario para saber en que me equivoque, no estoy apegada al libro, solo a las películas, y sus opiniones me importan mucho... Soy nueva en el fandom.

**Miedo**

Miedo, algo que jamás, en sus miles de años de vida, había sentido en carne propia. Sólo lo había sentido en sus labios y lengua, saboreando con premura la carne "sazonada" a terror. Ese miedo paralizante, que hacía que el respirar fuese una misión titanica lo había visto en los ojos de los niños que había arrastrado a su guarida o antes de que les arrancara alguna una parte de su cuerpo, o un brazo como había sucedido con el pequeño Georgie.

Gruñó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sus heridas tardarían unos cuantos días para sanar. Pero su orgullo pisoteado, ese jamás volvería a recuperarlo hasta que tuviera a esos malditos niños entre sus garras. Hasta que les escuchara suplicar por sus patéticas y miserables vidas. Hasta que les arrancara los ojos y los masticara cual caramelos... Y empezaría por Bill, el maldito tartamudo.

Trato de regular su respiración, la rabia que sentía le hacía respirar con dificultad, y los latidos de su corazón los sentía retumbar contra su cráneo. Pensando con claridad, concluyó en que la muerte sería una bendición para esos desgraciados. En especial para Billy.

Recordo el momento en que logró capturarlo, en el preciso y ansiado instante que le tuvo entre sus brazos, con facilidad pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza de una mordida. Pero su hambre y codicia por verles suplicar por su amigo le ganó. Su mano estaba sobre el pecho del chico, podía sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de ese mocoso, la respiración forzosa y el temblor que le azotaba. Posó sólo un instante su nariz sobre su cabeza , inhalando su aroma, olía a vainilla... Y después el aroma del miedo (el excitante olor a miedo) le lleno sus fosas nasales, seguido de angustia, resignación... Y esperanza... Esperanza de estar con Georgie.

Solto un grito de furia, sus manos se transformaron en garras, golpeó y destruyó cuanto estuvo a su paso... Maldito fuese Bill, mil veces maldito.

Mil veces maldito el líder del Club de Los Perdedores, malditos sus ojos azules carentes de temor cuando le sostuvo la mirada ahí en su guarida. Mil y un veces maldito.

No lograría saciar su furia con destrozar el cuerpo del bastardo Denbrough. No lograría saciar esa rabia que le consumía por dentro, incluso podía jurar que el odio que sentía por Maturín era insignificante comparado con su odio contra Bill. Necesitaba más que sólo romperle uno por uno de los huesos, necesitaba más que despellejarle vivo y hacerle ver mientras se comía su carne. Necesitaba más que eso.

Sabía que Bill a pesar de haber perdido no sólo a su hermano menor sino también a sus padres (que se habían revolcado en su dolor ignorando a su hijo mayor), saldría adelante. Lo sabía a la perfección.

Pennywise quería que Bill no siguiera adelante, que supiese que no saldría el sol después de la tormenta, que llorase lágrimas de sangre, que sintiera lo que es romperte en mil pedazos y no poder hacer nada más que llorar hasta desgarrarte la garganta.

Pennywise sonrió, rompería a Bill de mil y un maneras, lo rompería hasta que no quedase nada.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, se hundió las uñas en la piel, trazando las líneas de su maquillaje. Una especie de líquido negro brotó de ellas mientras su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Su descanso tendría que esperar.

Tenía que romper a Bill Dembrugh hasta que no quedase más que un cascarón vacío.


End file.
